Fandomstuck- Moirails
by TheKittyOKat
Summary: Our favorite palemates settle down for movie night, and we get a little peek at what started it all!


_ Your breath is shallow and ragged. Pain shoots up your leg but you don't stop running. You have to get away. The jerks chasing you might have gave up already, but you couldn't take any chances. Blood pounds in your ears as the pain from your fresh bruises and cuts cause you to whimper, tears falling down your face. If they caught up to you they would grab you, and hit you more, and it would hurt and, and- You swallow hard, shutting your eyes and trying not to think of what would happen to you. Finally your legs give out and with a muffled gasp you fall on to the pavement, small body shaking as you whimper and sob, hoping you don't get found. Holy shIt were you pathetic. Your name is the HETALIA FANDOM and you're pretty sure you're the weakest fandom to walk the Earth. The beautiful circle that it is, it was infected with those whose hearts were dark with cruelty._

-:-:-:-

"Alright, you pick the movie~!" Hetalia grinned. "As if I don't know what you're going to pick..."

Homestuck grins back, holding up the Con Air disc. "You read my mind bro."

The curled fandom shakes his head, putting the disc in and grabbing the popcorn, sitting down on the couch next to Homestuck. The horned fandom had got the biggest, warmest blanket he could find, and soon Hetalia was pulled into it for the pale cuddle session.

-:-:-:-

_ You walk down the sidewalk, feet dragging lazily on the pavement. You kick a stone, and watch it fly forward and eventually skid to a halt. You sigh, stuffing your ipod in your pocket as you shuffle by. Before you can press play, however, the patter of quick footsteps reaches your pointed ears. You pause, looking up from the lit screen to see someone running. It was that one guy. The annoying one with the curl. You never really liked him and he probably wasn't too fond of you. What was he doing? Before you can think it over too long, you see him stumble and fall. Your neon green eyes widen when you see him shivering and trembling. Oh shit. You run over, concern pushing back your loathe for the other fandom. You come closer, crouching down by him. His breathing is fast and shallow, broken by sobs and whimpers. You nudge him, looking around to see what may have got him like this. He puts his arms over his head, curling up into a defensive position, as if he were expecting blows to be landed. You poke him again, trying to get him to look at you. _

_ "Hey, you alright?" You ask cautiously. _

_You see him lower his arms slowly, turning to look up at you. Your breath catches. He has a black eye, and scratches and bruises litter his tear-stained face. For some reason, you feel angry._

_ "W-what?" He asks, voice choked and nervous._

_ "What the hell happened to you?!" You demand. He flinches, but before he can speak you hear more footsteps. He gasps and hides his face again, and you glare up, eyes narrowed as a few guys run past. One of them stops and points towards you. _

_ "I found him!" _

_ "Damn bastard can run fast!"_

_ "Oi! It's the gray guy too!"_

_A growl reaches your throat. Oh, it was _them_. You glance back down to the fandom trembling by you. With a snarl you pull out your sickles. Their eyes widen a bit. _

_ "Shit! He's armed!" _

_ "Come on, lets go back."_

_With a few irritated huffs and awkward shifting, soon the guys begin to shuffle off. A few shoot glares at you or sneer at you as they go. You lower the sickles, turning back to the fandom. You poke at him again._

_ "Yo, they're gone now." You see him stir, cautiously gazing around before propping himself up on his arms. He sighs in relief._

_ "Th-thank you." He mumbles._

_ "No problem." You shrug, "You're Hetalia, right?" He nods, looking to the floor. "Name's Homestuck." You say, offering him your hand. _

_He looks uncertain for a second, then takes it. You pull the surprisingly light fandom to his feet, but hold your breath when he stumbles again. He must have been hurt. You feel a bit angry again. Those assholes must have hurt him._

_ "I hope there's no hard feelings, from any dumb fights we had before." You say, pulling back his bomber jacket to inspect him further. He shakes his head, lips turned up at the ends in a small smile. You make a clicking sound with your tongue. He really needed some patching up. "Alright, hold on." You wrap your arms around his waist, lifting him up easily. He looks a bit surprised, and holds on as you carry him bridal-style back to your hive._

-:-:-:-

Okay, admittedly, putting on a horror movie next during the cuddles wasn't the best idea. Hetalia and Homestuck held onto each other under the blanket, Hetalia not daring lift his head to see the movie, keeping it buried in his moirail's shoulder. However the other seemed to be entranced, eyes locked on the screen. "Can we just watch a Disney movie?!" Hetalia winced.

-:-:-:-

_ Soon you're placed on a bed, and Homestuck is slipping off your jacket, pulling out a first aid kit. Your shirt is a torn and there's blood. Scratches and bruises caused you to whimper a bit as he treated the deeper gashes. You sigh. Those jerks had did a number on you, and you felt pathetic, having to be helped. You hated being a burden._

_ "So," he asks casually, "This happens a lot?" _

_You nod, avoiding his strange neon-green eyes._

_ "Why didn't you tell anyone? You've just been letting them hurt you?" His voice is raised slightly, and you can tell he's concerned. You stay silent a few seconds, then turn to meet his eyes._

_ "Who would I tell?" He pauses, gears visibly turning as his expression changes to one mixed of pity and understanding. He knew how you felt._

_ "...Me." He finally says._

_You blink. "Really?" _

_ "Yes. From now on, I'll be there for you. If anyone lays a hand on you, you come straight to me." You can't help the grin that spreads across your face. You lean forward, pulling him into a hug. _

_ "Thank you." You breathe, feeling tears start to prick your eyes. He hugs you back, uncertain. As if he'd never been hugged before. The thought ached your heart. _

_ "No problem."_

-:-:-:-

"I don't understand. Why is she just going to let herself be pushed around? If I was her I would show the stepmother and those bitchy sisters who was boss." Homestuck huffs, crossing his arms.

Hetalia rolls his eyes, leaning against him with his head on his shoulder still. "Oh come on, it's a movie. Besides, not everyone is a big tough guy like you." The last part is laced with sarcasm, and he giggles when Homestuck playfully throws pieces of popcorn at him in response.

After a while, they settle down, playing Con Air again. When his moirail's favorite song comes up, Hetalia begins to hum and sing along with it. Homestuck brightens, doing so as well. Shifting to lay down, he holds Hetalia close. The movie soon ended, but neither wanted to move, perfectly comfortable where they were.

"Pale for you, buddy." Homestuck mumbles, blinking tired eyes. He sticks out his index and middle finger, and Hetalia does the same, making a diamond.

"Same~" He yawns. Homestuck pulls the blanket over the both of them, and soon they fall asleep to the beating of each other's hearts.


End file.
